Hero@Heart Wiki
Welcome to the Hero_At_Heart Wiki This Wiki is the complete rules set for the Hero@Heart Roleplaying System, which includes The ESPER horror Roleplaying game, the Days of Old Fantasy setting, the Star Captain and Alpha-X science fiction role playing games, and the Odds Superhero roleplaying game. Feel free not just to become a part, but to help us grow! What You Get in the Hero@Heart System Hero@Heart is a system I designed after finding I wasn't pleased with the more popular systems like D20. I always felt there were limitations, and I was tired of things like saying "I hit the orc with my sword" or getting stabbed in the foot with a dagger and dying when earlier you survived a shotgun blast to the head. I designed the system, starting with the ESPER horror game, with the hope of making a game where the player could, for example, say things like "I run up to the orc, push myself off his knee, and flip over his head, grabbing his neck and twisting as I pass over him," and where damage was tracked realistically, all without bogging the game down with rules that halt play indefinitely while everyone flips through their rulebooks. The Hero@Heart system includes: *A percentile-based system that makes play easy, but able to be realistic at the same time. *Realistic damage and injury tracking to add to the realism and roleplaying aspect of the game. *A combat system that allows for more than just simple attacks: players can do virtually anything they want, and there is a realistic way to resolve any action. *A magick system where players can create any type of spell effect they want using a variety of different spell casting methods. *A world-shattering psionic system where players can use a variety of psionic effects to create amazing changes in the world around them. *Superpowers. 'Nuff said. *The ability to create races, including robots, androids, and cyborgs. *Vehicle combat ranging from cars, tanks, and planes all the way up to mechs and intergalactic starships. *An easy system for creating new things from spells, potions, enchantments, magickal items, inventions, and virtually anything else. *A game system designed by author, animator, and filmmaker Cal Souza. Table of Contents INTRODUCTION CHARACTERS Character Creation Attributes Skills Advantages Disadvantages Walks of Life Character Development GAME MECHANICS Rolling and Success Rate Target Numbers Higher than 99 Skill Rolls Difficulty Rating Opposing Rolls Assisting and Detracting Rolls Focus Rolls Reaction Rolls Concentration Rolls Analyzation or Preparation Rolls Hint Rolls COMBAT RULES Units of Time in Combat Entering Combat Order of Combat Combat Focus Drawing and Recovering Weapons Movement in Combat Melee Combat Wrestling Defending Ranged Combat Special Ranged Combat Vehicular Combat Large-Scale Battles Battle Conditions DAMAGE MANAGEMENT Physical Damage Healing Damage-Related Penalties Blunt Damage Sharp Damage Puncture Damage Mauling Damage Crushing Damage Suffocation Damage Fire Damage Cold Damage Electrical Damage Falling Damage Poison Damage Disease, Sickness, Drugs, and Alcohol Vision and Hearing Damage Unexpected Damage Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse